otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hall, M.D. - Scene 2
Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs 5:00 PM Lazarus Offices - :The Tomin Kora offices for the Lazarus Corporation are larger than the outside would have it appear. White paneling gives the already sterile atmosphere more of a clinical feel, while the desk is done in a teak-like material. A pinkish carpet covers the metal floor out the front, giving a contrasting look to the area. The room with the resurrection creches is decorated with bright stainless steel. :The front of the building has a directory with a variety of different services on offer. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Longbow peers through the entry of the room, seeming to be looking for someone or some thing. Upon seeing the Sivadian therein, he nods promptly. "Sorry, must have the wrong room." Alastair looks up from where he is lounging in the entry room. "Of course." He says with a sneer. "Yes, if you're looking for the psychiatric ward it's down that way." He squints and sizes Longbow up with a critical eye. "Of course you're probably looking for brain surgery." Longbow stops, noticeably stunned momentarily by the Sivadian's response. "Uh...no." He shakes it off, straightening his shirt collar as he slips a few inches further into the room. "Actually, I was looking for a girl named Bri." He takes his time looking over the Sivadian, but not noticeably sizing him up. "I thought I might see her, or at least one of her crew here." Alastair makes an incredulous expression. "What?" He asks in an exaggerated tone of disbelief. "The crippled girl?" He shakes his head and reaches into his pocket. "Come on, man. Don't you have the common decency to go harass someone who's capable of walking away? Besides, I'm pretty sure she's got a boyfriend, so you're out of luck." Longbow's brow ruffles. "What? I..." He lets out an audible sigh. "Okay then, at least you know who I'm talking about." He takes a moment to consider his next words. "I'm Longbow, part of her crew," he begins. "Rather, I think it's sort of preliminary. She said they'd give me a chance." He looks around the room. "I was in here with most of them after some of us got injured. I thought this was the room, but I guess not." "No idea." Alastair says in a snarky tone. He pulls his hand out of his pocket and twists the cap off of a plastic cylinder. Then he twists sideways in his chair, tilts his head back and shakes a few pills into his mouth. "You do realize that this is a hospital? More or less." He lifts his right arm and points a finger down the hallway at the end of the room. The fingertip splits open and extends a surgical probe for extra emphasis. "There is more than one room, idiot." Shaking his head, Longbow lowers his gaze to his feet. "Yeah, I know. Sorry to bother you." He turns around, facing the hallway. Speaking over his shoulder, he says, "Thanks for your time...I guess." At that, he makes a start away from the room. Alastair watches Longbow walk down the hall, a bored expression on his face. Once the other man has dissapeared out of sight, he turns across the room to look at another person sitting there. "I wonder." He says dryly. "How long will it take for him to realize that she isn't here anymore?"